Isolated with Despair
by Zetsumi Nozonori
Summary: This revolves around a highschool student named Shinro Miraita who discovered a long lost prestigious school that was involved with an issue. He was about to enroll to his school but unexpected twist happened. He and his new classmates was locked up in a place and forced to murder each other and get away with it.


At the city, where modern sophiscated things can be found. There were several shops, cafes and people roaming around doing their own business. Vehicles and transportation machineries almost occupy the roads. I am walking within the side walks and heading towards at the school.

I am Shinro Miraita and It is currently the start of the enrollment. I had to go there since educational stuffs are being required as a part of life requirements. My father warned me about a punishment from not going to the school. He may have a bit temper but he is quite a jokester at the same time. We get along even either way in the end. I am thankful that.. Atleast.. I got daily money for saving purposes..

Have you heard about an infamous issue within 20 years ago? One of the most famous and prestigious school had been shut down from the tragedy. Even the whole country was also affected but the school caught also my concern. It was one of country's best schools. I only heard it from someone who knew a lot of enigmatic things. Only some few people might knew about this.

That school became one of my admirations. I am still wishing that It was still here since I was a beginner from enhancing a Talent of mine and became famous from it. I tried to research an old Internet article about the school's tradition. The famous selection of 16 students who had particular talents that is exceeding normal abilities. They are unique at their own ways and popular among people. I wish it was still here since it is cool.. I can't still get over these thoughts.. Yet I am still wondering about The biggest, Most awful, Most tragic event in human history was able spreading despair to numerous people around the world.. A phenomenal event that made the world cower with despair.. It is such a tragic mystery.. Whoever did this or a group of people.. It is a greatest mastermind..

Still, I wasn't unfortunate because I still have my friends accompanied me at the school that I am going to enrolled at. An above average but it is not the best. It is probably the peaceful life that I ever lived.

I am almost there at the place that I had to attend and continuously walking at side ways. As the transportation vehicles passing at the roads, People are walking at every places and passes me by side. As the days pass by, everything was always normal.

"Here I am." I saw familiar faces before but not much of a crowd and I am heading towards at the registration office. I was full packed and ready for first day of the school. I brought the money that was required for miscellaneous fee and the entrance fee. After taking a few steps near the office, I met a man wearing casual long sleeve polo and pants with shoes. I gave all my requirements to the man.

Before I went through the registration office. The place was regularly built with cement and painted with brown and red. It was slightly designed like your typical school building with mostly windows and a rooftop. You will encounter a gate that is within the bricked walls. There are mostly grasses, bushes everywhere and there is a path leading towards the entrance. The entrance consist of huge doors that was already opened. The walls beside the entrance with banners written "Available for enrollment till AA/AA/AA." It was actually today..

"Your name is Shinro? You are very late enrolling here and It was already the beginning of the school. You have to meet your new classmates and your adviser at room 101" The man told me.

I followed his instructions and heading at the designated place. I am walking through hallways and I am eventually at the front of my classroom's door. I opened it and went inside. It was your typical classroom where wooden chairs-

I suddenly heard a sound "clicked" from the door. I became nervous and I am trying to open it but It doesn't open. I tried to kick it as well but it didn't bulge. I hurriedly went at the windows but it is immediately shut down with the shutter. I pound my arms tried make some sound hoping someone can be alarmed. Suddenly, the lights went out as my consciousness fades out from sleeping gas..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey..!"

"hnnnggh.."

"Shinro..!"

"Dude, wake up!"

I am starting to open my eyes and clearing my vision from blurriness. As I opened my eyes, I found myself laying down on a black white tiled cold floor. I get panicked which causing me to stand up. I met two familiar faces that I met before.

"Rei! Erui!" I mentioned those names with glimming shock on my face.

"Make haste getting up.." She coldly said to me. Rei Rakurai. The name of the girl who woked me up. We first met at freshmen year and It's been three years we became friends. She was specialize with making inventions that are quite different. She recreated the printer into something that can paint the wall with his sister's drawings. It was mostly scrambles.. I swear.. It was quite a sight.. I guess.. that was made to make her little sister happy.

There are mostly some inventions like the controllers. At the age of 12, She was creating a controller for opening and closing the lights instead it also causes a side effect such as interrupting the electricity flow of the entire house. She is a good friend ever since and a matured person but she have a temper when you go against her. We argued too sometimes but we get along at the end.

"Dude, Are you okay..?" He said with worried face and helped me trying to get up. Erui Yashimoto. He has also became a friend of mine at freshmen year and sort of affiliated with Rei. He is kind, carefree and wise but his emotions are unpredictable. He wanted to become a linguist and teaching people by making languages as one. It is quite funny because it is impossible to teach trillion people around the world.. I figured it out that it was just a figure of speech..

There were times that I was seriously talking with him about my problems. When I felt depressed, He always gave me a chocolate candy to boost my mood. He is a good friend among with Rei as well.

"By the way, what is this place.. ?" I asked while Erui helped me getting up.

"I don't know either.. There are three of us laying down unconsciously on the floor and I was just about attending at our first class.." Rei is holding her hands together and her eyes are serious as usual.

"That happened to me also.. I thought it was weird that our class change drastically like this..! I like color that was used on the walls. Still it is unusual..!" Erui was confused at the situation and cannot believe what happened that can change our school's usual arrangement. He is getting interested at colored yellow walls with white embellishments.

"Hey! The things that I brought are gone..! My bag and my phone.." Erui said while worrying where his things gone to.

"Now that you mention it.. All of us were stolen.." Rei remained calm and thinking what's done is already done.

"That was disappointing.. "I said and temporarily stayed silent.

"There is something disturbing me.. If we are at our beginning of school days but this way of starting..?" I solemnly questioned our situation and trying to think some theories. Hmm.. All of those things are gone.. It was replaced with things that are different but it is still a classroom?

"If you are going to know the answers at this situation.. Seek it first.. That's the thing we can only do now.." Rei seemed worried and began overthinking about it.

"Still where do we start looking for the truth that is behind of all these things..?" Erui leaned on the wall and looked at us.

"Let's start by looking around and discover some informations." I said those words and felt incomplete of awareness at our situation. Afterwards, I closed both of my palms and felt uncertain.

"I remembered about that man when I was about enrolling.. I was late at that time.. The man said that I must meet my classmates and my adviser.. Which leads me to the classroom.. I can't remember.. but his expression was really innocent and felt natural.. It was like before entering the door. Everything was dark.." I was informing Rei and Erui about what happened to me before.

"Dude, that happened to you also? I was about to go at first of our school.. I was about to enter the room and everything went out.." Erui is knuckling his chin and using his other arm as a support.

"Everything went out when I was about to enter the room as well.." Rei said while looking at us and knotting her arms.

"It seems that we experienced the same situation.. Are you doubting the man that I said ealier?" I said with a monotonous expression and still felt confused.

"Yes, since he is the only who informed you to go there.." She is having those piercing eyes looking at me. As usual serious expression..

"Hey Rei.. You are doubting a man with an innocent face?" Erui was bleaming out with shock over his face. He seems to know some sense at a person's reactions.

"I wasn't doubting about him at all. He seems natural and he was unawared of the situation." I reluctantly said to both of them.

"Whatever, It doesn't matter either way because it is already at outside of this place.."She said it with a pride and seemed disappointed.

"Well.. Hey guys.. Take a look at the windows.. It is quite unusual.. Right..?" Erui worriedly said it to both of us. He was afraid that an argument might start and might be the cause of splitting us.

"About the windows.. The bolts on the wall are quite a material.." She knotted his arms and take a good look at the bolted metal plates. She seemed quite interested to remove it and kept it as a part of his materials.

Both of us breathe relievely.

I looked at the windows bolted with metal plate that just mentioned by Erui but seriously.. The windows are bolted with metal plate..?

"I wonder.. How are those bolts getting attached at the metal plates? It has an unnatural size. What do you think about it guys? It is very peculiar.." He walk towards at the front of the windows that are bolted with metal plates. He curiously asked a question and looking at it.

"These bolts are accompanied with nuts which makes as a grip within two metal plates that is connected with window's center. I am not quite sure because I haven't examine the fundamental parts of it and It is still a theory. I bet this came from a high-tech but humongous factory." Rei tapped her chin bended pointed finger and thumb placed under it. She was unsure about it yet still trying to think some other possibilities.

"Hmmmmm...Sort of getting it..Hahaha." Erui only nodded. He laughs and then he seriously thinks thoroughly about it. Yes, think thoroughly my friend. (It might be actually wrong tho..)

I looked at the other way which facing the blackboard attached to the wall and then I attempted playfully to slid my pointed finger through the surface of the blackboard. It is just a random activity. I look at the right side which I am facing at. I saw the board pinned with papers saying

"S.Y. 2030 - 2031"

"S.Y. 2031 - 2032"

It is stating the school years along with various documentaries such the official emblem of the school. However, It isn't filled up with anything and just being pinned there without being used.

" Rei. Erui. Both of you check this out." I slightly raised my voice when calling out to them.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with the papers." He went closer to the board with distance of a meter but didn't even have effort to inspect it thoroughly.

"He was probably talking about the papers on the board. It means that this school is recently built for about one or two years. I remembered that it was still 2032 when I began going to the school." She slowly took steps near the blackboard and placed her hand against it.

"It is recently made on 2030.."I am mumbling those words with further thinking.

"There is an additional information about that.. We didn't know if it is day or night. The windows are covered and the things around here are different from before.." I looked at Erui and Rei while pointing my finger up while explaining it.

"Yes, that might be a possible theory." Rei crossed her arms and looked at other way.

"There is a cctv camera, television and speakers attached on the ceiling of the wall.. Do you think that someone was watching us..?" He slacks off while going to the chair to sit.

"Since, that it was recently built.. It might be possible that someone is surveiling us.." Rei is usually remained composed and still thinking about possible theories

"It is a possible theory since there is something that it may proven true but it is still insufficient.." While I was saying those words, Erui is getting something out from the school desk

"I guess you are right.." Rei said while looking coldly at me.

" That was surprising..! I actually found some invitation letters and pamphlets hidden at the desk chairs. I saw only three samples of it." Erui was getting the last pamphlet out and give it to each of us. Then we are starting to read it

Dear Mr. Miraita Shinro

You are given opportunity being a student of Hope's Peak Academy. As a student, you have privelege to study and know more about school's traditions. Therefore, for more information about the school. It is written on pamphlet as your guide.

Sincerely yours,

Hope's Peak Academy

"Hey.. I think I knew this school before..! It is Hope's Peak Academy..! I couldn't believe this..! I have been a fan..! I can't believe that this school still survived from the tragedy.." I felt that my excitement fades into hopeless expression. Why..? Why does this school is still here..? It is quite unusual that I am being here at this place.. It is an instant that everything changed.. If this school on our side.. It means that it is safe? but what if it doesn't..? I already read a lot of mystery books and detective stories.. What might be the possible outcome..?

"Hey! That was also unexpected man..! I already heard of Hope's Peak Academy..! It was being rebuilt? This is Hope's Peak Academy? That was unexpected because that was known by only few people.." Erui was almost done reading the letter and pointed his finger on it. I can see his surprised face and I was also surprised about it. We actually shared the same interest.

"I know right. I also heard about it. The tradition of selecting 16 students.. The successes of the school.. but you have already know about it's unfortunate fate.." Rei said while reading the letter with her eyes and she was unease after saying it's inevitable outcome. She almost crumpled the letter with the pamphlet.

"The biggest, The most awful, The most tragic event in human history was shorten into "The tragedy." I said those words relentlessly with frustration and after that we stayed silent for a moment.

"Many people were victims of the tragedy and this best school was also the victim..Seeing the gradual successes it can induce but fall instead.." Erui was disappointed of what has happened to Hope's Peak Academy. He placed his letter and the pamphlet on the school desk.

"However, we must forget "The Tragedy" that happened to the past.. or else we will not move towards to the future.. I hope.. I hope.. Someone will rebuilt this school can lead to success.. I hope this place is safe.." I said those words with dignity and as if there is a promise waiting for me.

"..." Rei stayed silent for a moment and keeping her calmness.

"I think that's all the things we can know at this room besides board pins, chalkbox, eraserboard, teacher's table, common things that are used in a classroom and there isn't anything more unusual.." She carefully looked around and looked back at us.

"If there is anything we need to know. We must open the door and go out of this room." I said with eager to move onto the next places.

"Okay.. Let's Go!" Erui said with an urge and hurriedly opened the door for us.

Next:

\--Meeting the Students--

Note:

Do you think that it is kinda rushed? I was seriously panicking when I was writing about the pamphlets and the letters. My mind is gonna shatter with panic attack. It was easy and fast that all of them three already knew about Hope's Peak Academy. It will take a long time (It is only the beginning..) or it doesn't make sense at all.. My mind is really a lot of ideas. I need more knowledge about detective stuffs.. It is okay guys that you will compare it to other animes because it wasn't good enough.. *remembers the day that I am trigerred..* That was depressing.. and selfish.. I was pathetic.. I admit that I saw a lot of mistakes before I was creating this fanfiction and pathetically trying to change it all.. Thanks, People, that you are helping me. I am thankful to my paranoia! I am expecting criticism. It is not like that it's gonna be popular or anything.. I just want to be a fan who love what I ldolized..


End file.
